Bartz Klauser/Record Keeper
4⭐ 0/3⭐ 5⭐ }} Bartz is a playable character in Final Fantasy Record Keeper who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Big Bridge Showdown as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Ronka Ruins - Interior on Classic difficulty. He has also appeared in Successors of the Dawn. Bartz is a Wanderer, whose combat role is as a Physical/Magic Hybrid. Bartz is an all-purpose fighter strong in both melee and spellblade skills. While most of his other stats are below average, he can leverage what Speed he has through via Thief and Celerity abilities, both at rank 4. His most useful asset is that he can equip a broad range of weapons and armor. Stats Record Spheres Abilities Bartz can use Spellblade abilities up to rarity rank 5, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 4, Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 4, Thief up to rarity rank 4, and Sharpshooter abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Shield Toss which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals damage to one target equal to 140% damage potency of a conventional attack and raises user's Defense by 30% for 20 seconds. The dagger Air Knife (V) allows Bartz to use Blade Wing which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals two wind attacks to all enemies equal to 155% damage potency of a conventional attack, totaling to 310% damage potency, and inflicts Sap on all targets with 29% accuracy. Equipment Bartz can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas, axes, spears, bows, and thrown. The dagger Air Knife (V) allows Bartz to use Blade Wing. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFRK_Battle_on_the_Big_Bridge_JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Big Bridge Showdown". FFRK Big Bridge Showdown Event.png|Global event banner for "Big Bridge Showdown". FFRK A Worthy Foe JP.png|Japanese event banner for "A Worthy Foe". FFRK A Worthy Foe Event.png|Global event banner for "A Worthy Foe". FFRK Heir of the Dawn JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Heir of the Dawn". FFRK Heir of the Dawn Event.png|Global event banner for "Heir of the Dawn". FFRK Four As One JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Four as One". FFRK Four As One Event.png|Global event banner for "Four as One". FFRK Bartz Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Freelancer sprites. FFRK Bartz Knight sprites.png|Set of Knight sprites. FFRK Knight Bartz.png|Wardrobe Record sprite. FFRK Bartz MC.png|Bartz's Memory Crystal. FFRK Bartz MCII.png|Bartz's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Bartz MCIII.png|Bartz's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Flurry Storm Icon.png|Icon for Flurry Storm. FFRK Flurry Blast Icon.png|Icon for Flurry Blast. FFRK Flurry Storm.png|Flurry Storm. FFRK Flurry Blast.png|Flurry Blast. FFRK Smash Dive Icon.png|Icon for Smash Dive. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB Icon.png|Icon for 魔法剣みだれうち 流. FFRK Smash Dive.png|Smash Dive. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB.png|魔法剣みだれうち 流. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB Icon 2.png|Icon for 魔法剣みだれうち 砕. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB Icon 3.png|Icon for 直伝剣技・砂塵. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB 2.png|Icon for 魔法剣みだれうち 砕. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB 3.png|Icon for 直伝剣技・砂塵. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB Icon 4.png|Icon for 魔法剣みだれうち 颯. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB Icon 5.png|Icon for 直伝剣技・竜巻. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB 4.png|魔法剣みだれうち 颯. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB 5.png|直伝剣技・竜巻. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB Icon 6.png|Icon for 魔法剣みだれうち 焔. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB Icon 7.png|Icon for 直伝剣技・紅蓮. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB 6.png|魔法剣みだれうち 焔. FFRK Unknown Bartz BSB 7.png|直伝剣技・紅蓮. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper